


A Happy Beginning

by Woollycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x16, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Coda, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e16 Don't Go In the Woods, Except it happens before the episode, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/pseuds/Woollycas
Summary: Dean and Cas share a moment in bed together before the events of 14x16.





	A Happy Beginning

“Dean, I know you’re awake.”

Dean groans quietly and slowly blinks his eyes open. It’s dark in his room, bars of light leaking through the grates on the wall. It’s still very early and he was reveling in just slowly waking, feeling the warmth of Cas beside him, enjoying the thrill that he’s still there even with the knowledge that Sam and Jack are also somewhere in the bunker. He isn’t ready to let this thing between them out there yet. Will he ever be ready? Maybe. Something always keeps the right moment to tell Sam just out of grasp anyway. Cas doesn’t seem to mind. He has the patience of, well, an angel. Dean knows that anyone with eyes can see they love each other, but he can’t brush off a lifetime of doubts that telling Sam will change things. So he lies there quietly, secretly with Cas in his room, in the brief, shadowed moments of the night. 

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean mumbles. Lying on his stomach, he shifts his head to see Cas’s profile. Cas is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He grins faintly at Dean’s words. Words, once said in irony, have become a soft morning greeting between them. 

“I was always fond of _‘Agent Beyonce’_.”

Dean scoffs, and thinks _I didn’t give you that name, weirdo_. “Hmm…,” he hums as he turns on his side to face Cas and teases, “I liked _‘Baby in a trench coat’_.”

He slides his leg over, entangling it with Cas’s.

“I didn’t.”

Dean can feel the eye roll punctuating his blunt response.

“I’m not even wearing my trench coat now, so that is a negligible nickname anyway.”

Dean, still sleepy, stifles a yawn and grins. “What about _‘Huggy Bear’_?”

He scoots closer and wraps an arm around Cas’s middle, pulling him in, skimming his hand under Cas’s undershirt to feel the warmth beneath. Cas turns to face Dean and brings his hand up to cradle his face, briefly trailing a light touch over Dean’s brow. His own brow furrows slightly. 

“How are you, Dean?”

“What? Can’t a guy have a little morning cuddle time before tackling the next shit thing on the list?”

Cas looks skeptical, but softens and whispers, “Of course.”

He leans in and kisses Dean, soft, slow, and warm. Dean leans into the kiss, bringing their bodies flush, tightening his arm around Cas’s back. He opens his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss, but pulls back. This is just supposed to be a lazy morning wake up before Cas slips away. He leans his forehead against Cas’s and licks his lips, huffing, “The bunker’s going to be stirring soon.”

“And you want me to go.”

“No. No, I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay. I always want you to stay.” He pauses, amazed at how easy those words are voiced. Pulling back and looking Cas in the eye, he whispers quickly, “I want to tell Sam.”

“Are you sure?”

Cas’s hand slips down to Dean’s neck and starts making a little swirling motion, a comforting touch. 

“Yeah, ya--yes. I mean, when are we gonna have a better time? There’s nothing heavy hanging over our heads. Nothing but car rides and beach vacations in our future.” 

Dean doubts himself almost immediately when he thinks he sees a shadow pass across Cas’s face, but is distracted when Cas asks again, “How are you, Dean?”

Dean rubs Cas’s back, imagining the broken wings, feeling the taunt muscles. 

“I’m better than I thought I’d be. I thought, god, I don’t know what I thought. Jack...what Jack did, it’s a little scary to process. You think he’s good?”

“I don’t know, Dean. I think he’s a powerful nephilim with a compromised soul. He’s a child and has a lot to learn about this world.” He pauses, squinting a bit and looking directly at Dean. “That’s why he has us though --why he has you. You don’t give up. And making sure this kid, as you say, grows up right? I have complete faith in you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean never will get used to hearing this bold truth of Cas’s faith and devotion in him, but he can admit that hearing the words has eased with time. 

Dean kisses Cas again, this time purposely deepening it. Cas opens his mouth, allowing Dean to graze his tongue along the inside his lip. Cas hums deep in his throat and Dean has a fleeting thought that these morning kisses could turn into a whole lot more --quiet bunker be damned. Cas’s hand, still on Dean’s neck starts slowly drifting lower, down his arm and under Dean’s own shirt, rucking it up a bit as he nudges Dean to lay on his back. Cas pulls away from their kiss and moves down Dean’s torso, aiming for his now exposed belly. He lays a couple kisses softly just by his bellybutton, and slowly moves his kisses lower to the edge of Dean’s boxers. Dean wanted a distraction from the direction their conversation was going, and Cas is certainly complying. Only instead of continuing this little adventure, Cas gives Dean a quick raspberry on the soft area by his hip. Dean gasps and lightly shoves Cas’s head, his hands rustling through the messy bedhead. Cas rests his head on Dean’s stomach briefly, giving him a light peck before slinking back up to lay beside Dean again. 

“I know you want a distraction from what I’m telling you, Dean. But we’ve got this. Whatever comes our way with Jack, we can handle it, together.”

Dean takes a breath and looks into Cas’s eyes, absorbing what Cas says. Overwhelmed with feelings, he jumps back to his earlier thoughts. Reaching up and gently cupping Cas’s jaw, feeling the prickle of beard on his palm, he asks, hesitant, “Be there when I tell Sam?”

“Are you sure?” His voice also hesitant.

“I don’t know. I just wish the dummy would say something for me. “ He laughs and continues, “Maybe he can just find us in the kitchen one morning and I’ll tell him to deal with the new normal, and that’ll be that.”

“Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.”

“You’re part of this decision too, Cas.”

“Dean, I have loved you for a long time. I don’t think that will come as a shock to Sam. I also know this has been something you’ve struggled coming to terms with for yourself. This is something very personal for you. I will be there for you, if you need me.”

“I always need you.” It slips out, almost by accident.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll tell Sam together.”

He smiles, his heart beating a bit faster. Dean bumps Cas’s knee, the covers rustling, and entangles their legs together again. He can’t shake the feeling that Cas is skirting around something. Like, this isn’t part of his story too? This is a happy moment, for both of them. Telling Sam together feels like the culmination of a very long story in a way, not a happy ending, but a happy beginning. He’s allowing this to be real. He’s allowing himself to be happy for once. Cas deserves to feel the same. 

Cas interrupts his puzzled thoughts. “I’m...can we maybe tell him after I come back?”

“Come back? Where are you going?”

“I..I just need a quick break from the bunker life.” His eyes look down and he dots his fingers across Dean’s palm, threading their hands together. “I get restless, you know.”

Dean does know. Dean knows there’s no better feeling sometimes than being in Baby on the open road. He also really likes his home, and knows that Cas thinks of the bunker as home now, too. He’ll be back once he works his wanderlust out of his system. His trips always seem to grow shorter and shorter every time. 

“Ok, go.” He was going to say _‘spread your wings a bit’_ , but bites his tongue. “Come back soon.”

“Of course.”

They lay there peacefully for a couple of minutes. Dean wavers between the darkness of sleep again and feeling the effects of caffeine deprivation. He doesn’t want this quiet peace to end, but Cas shifts and lays a kiss on his cheek. He slips out of the bed and dresses silently in the dark. Before leaving, he turns at the door and tells Dean, “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“Likewise, Beyonce.”

 

Dean lies in bed for a long time after Cas is gone, his side of the bed cold to the touch. Thinking about telling Sam, about making this thing real between Cas and him, about being happy, together, no matter what monsters they fight or evil they face, doesn't sit as easy as he thought it would. He can’t shake the feeling that Cas is holding back on the joy they both should be feeling. Eventually the caffeine deprivation wins out and Dean rises to start the day, his mind fuzzy with thoughts of Cas and their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> The show will have to pry "Morning, Sunshine" from my cold, dead Destiel hands. 
> 
> My coda to my own work is: Dean is still sleepy, in need of coffee, and thinking heavily of Cas when he tells his brother "Morning, Sunshine." It was an automatic slip because he says it to Cas every morning. :P


End file.
